Hetalia - The Godftaher
by Pice-mewmaw
Summary: Started by Julius Vargas (Grandpa Rome) who had bad problems with the mafia. Who will continue his business? Will it ever end? UPDATE CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own The Godfather and Hetalia_

_I only own the idea and some changes._

_Grandpa Rome's name will be…Julius Vargas, based on some info I founded from the internet._

_Every name will be Italy-like name._

_Enjoy the story and please be nice, this is my first story with chapters._

_Oh and I'll be updating every Sunday_

Ch. 1

_**The Beginning**_

The sun was shining on top of their heads. Some of them mourned and some looked down with that heavy feeling in their chest. Music played along the way to the place where they will bury a dead man in the coffin. A mother with two sons, walked behind the carried coffin, the mother mourned for the death of her husband, the older son gritted his teeth as tears flown down his cheeks, and the younger one just hold his mother's hand.

"_Mama, I swear, I will seek revenge for papa," _the older one spoke with tone full of hatred. But He couldn't seek his revenge. A sudden gunshot filled the air, people started to scream, some men loaded their gun and started shooting the shooter, and they hit him. The mother cried even louder because her older one was the one who got shot.

The next day, the mother took his younger son to meet Don Edelstini. He was a man in charge, he was a mafia. The mother begged for mercy upon her family, she begged Don Edelstini to spare his son's life, and took her life instead. But, Don Edelstini refused.

"_I'm sorry, but I knew one day, your sons will avenge me," _the man spoke. She started walk towards him, kneeled in front of him.

"_Please, he's only a child, he can't do anything to harm you," _she pleaded. Don Edelstini shook his head. Then she pulled out a knife and threaded Don Edelstini. The men around them started to point their gun at her. The atmosphere was threatening, but her son stood there seeing the entire scene.

"_Run Julius!" _she screamed in terror, as she tried to cut Don Edelstini, but she was too late. The sound of the gunshot was like the sound of a heavy rain. Julius looked with terror and he started to run, tears flowing down his cheeks. He sobbed and ran to the village.

At night, Julius got helped from his parents' friends. They Julius what to do, his mother already had a plan for him. At dawn, Julius hid in a wagon and they started to go out of the village. They arrived at a harbor and sent Julius to New York, America, as an immigrant.

Julius finally arrived at New York. He walked to the registration place. "What is your name, son?" the man asked. Julius didn't answer, of course, he didn't understand any English. Then the man took a look at Julius's name tag. It said 'Julius Vargas from Corleone, Sicily, South Italy'. The man sent Julius to his room, where he could stay until someone adopted him.

Julius sat on his bed, looked out from the window, to saw the scenery of sunset in New York. He never felt so lonely before, what he could do in here, he was worried. But then he remembered a song from his mother. She said if Julius ever felt uneasy, he could sing this song. And so he did.

_**15 years later**_

Julius worked in a tomato market, quite popular in Little Italy. He made quite a living out of it, but soon bad news came. "I'm sorry Julius, but there's this guy who needs a job, and this guy is Don Kirklando's son, you know, if I couldn't find him a job, I'll die, hehe you know what I mean, right?"

As much as Julius liked this job, he knew that everyone around here afraid of Don Kirklando. He was the man in charge here, he controlled everything and everyone, and most of all he was a Mafioso. "Okay, don't worry, I'm fine with it," Julius said with a sad smile.

"Oh thank you so much and I'm so sorry, Julius," the bowed at him. And in returned the man gave Julius some money. Julius accepted it and went out to the crowded road. How should he tell his wife about it? Was there any job left for him? Would it be enough to feed his family? Well, maybe he could talk it out with his wife about it.

He arrived in his small apartment. His wife was preparing dinner for them, but she looked surprised because Julius already back. "What's the matter, dear?" she asked with a worry tone. Julius shook his and let out a big sigh. He put his hat on the hat rack and sat down.

"I've lost my job," Julius finally spoke. His wife smiled sadly and then she sat down in front of Julius, held his hand.

"Did you do something?" she asked.

"No, they replaced me for Don Kirklando's son," he sighed. She nod then stood up.

"I'm sure you'll get a new job, maybe you'll get a better job with more income so you can fulfill our needs, and our child's," she said then rubbed her belly. Julius smiled and walked closer to her and gave her a hug.

The next day, Julius looked around for new jobs, but no luck for him. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. Julius turned around to find Don Kirklando himself, standing beside him. "_Ah, you must be Julius Vargas?_"

Julius nod. "_You know, I could use more man in my organization, you know the mafia, maybe if you could kill this one person named Francisco Bonini I would welcome you to the family and I would give you something big in return,_" Don Kirklando said. Julius really confused right now. He needed the money but he couldn't just kill some strangers.

"_Don Kirklando, I'm sorry but I need some time to think about, if that's okay with you,_" Julius answered. Don Kirklando smiled and secretly handed Julius a piece of paper, he walked off. Julius looked at the piece of paper and it was information about this Francisco Bonini. He putted away the piece of paper into his pocket. He rushed to his apartment.

He called his wife and talked about what Don Kirklando just said. Julius was so confused, he asked his wife for advices. But his wife also confused. Then suddenly there was a sound coming from the bathroom. Julius took a look and a person trying to threw a sack into Julius's bathroom. Julius caught it, and it was very heavy. Then he looked at the man who threw it. He said, "It's from Don Kirklando." Julius look inside the sack and it was a sack full of guns and riffle. Julius didn't have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_**Don Vargas**_

Julius stood on the sidewalk waiting for Francisco to show up. Based on what he got from Don Kirklando, Francisco should be here at the festival of Little Italy. Julius looked around to see if he could find Francisco Bonini. Then he saw a man surrounded by women. He pulled out a photograph of Francisco that he got from the sack, and it matched, that womanizer is Francisco Bonini.

Julius made his move. He walked towards them but not to close. The group stopped when a man approached Francisco and whispered in his ear. Francisco turned around to face the ladies. "_My ladies, I'm very sorry we couldn't continue this, I have some business to do," _He said with a smile.

The ladies started to whine and Francisco walked away. Julius followed him to an alley. Francisco talked to the man who whispered him and other men. Now is the perfect time to shot him, but it would be a little risky. If he shot Francisco there are two possibilities, either the man doesn't sees him or the opposite. Julius took a deep breath and aimed Francisco's head.

BANG!

Before Francisco could react, he already fell to ground. The men panicked except for the man that leaded Francisco there. He saw Julius and Julius knew about it and started to run. Julius hid in another alley and saw a stair that leads to the rooftop, but he made sure that man didn't follow him. He saw the man ran passed the alley way and Julius let out a sigh of relief.

He climbed up the stair still panting. He emptied the gun and threw the gun into the chimney. What he did back there was horrible. Julius started to regret everything. Why he even accepted the offer, why he didn't escape before he shot Francisco?

_**At Don Kirklando's place**_

Don Kirklando arrived in front of his door room, trying to unlock it. "_Damn, why it_'s so dark," he protested to himself. Don Kirklando was clueless about the lights; it was Julius who turned it off. Julius stood still in the darkness behind Don Kirklando, with a gun covered with towel inside his coat pocket. As Don Kirklando finished unlocked his door, he was surprised to see Julius stood behind him.

"_Ah, Julius, I see you want to take your price, just a minute okay," _Don Kirklando said while opened up his door. Julius followed him inside. Don Kirklando retrieved some money from the cupboard. But then he could hear a 'click' sound and turned around to see Julius with a gun covered in towel. As he stepped back and tried to ran outside, Julius pulled the trigger and shot Don Kirklando right on his head.

The reason Julius covered his gun with a towel so that it muted and didn't draw some attention. He took his prize and left Don Kirklando's place. Julius knew this is a sinful thing but it's just revenge for he, Don Kirklando, made him do. But this also a good thing since Don Kirklando used to made people suffer.

_**10 years later**_

Everybody knew Julius as Don Vargas now (ironic, right?). He helped people with their problem but he helped them in the Mafia way. The mafia way is nasty; if it didn't satisfy you, destroy it, and the opposite. So far Julius did found some unsatisfying thing but he didn't destroy it since he is lack of men and Julius also mercy them. Julius is now a Mafioso, but he' also the father of twin, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas.

"Sir, I got a letter for you," a man so called 'Sigmund' came into Julius's office. Sigmund is Julius trusted person. Around four years ago, Sigmund asked if he could work together with Julius. At first Julius find this very suspicious but soon enough Julius made him his trusted person who will serve the Vargas family.

"Hm? That's rare. Where is it from?" Julius looked at Sigmund after wrote something on a paper.

"It's from Sicily, sir. Should I read it to you?" Sigmund flipped the back of the envelope to see the address. As the word 'Sicily' came from Sigmund's mouth, Julius eyes widened. He quickly snatched the letter and opened it. Oh, it's from the family who helped him. Julius glad they were okay.

"_Julius my dear, Don Edelstini is getting old."_

That was the last sentence on the letter. Julius narrowed his eyebrows. He could tell that there was something in this letter told him what to do and he knew what. He putted away the letter and grabbed his coat. Julius stepped into his car and Sigmund followed him and he sat in the driver seat. "Take me to the harbor," Julius spoke.

_**1 week later**_

Both Julius and Sigmund arrived in Sicily. "Sir, should I drive you there?" Sigmund asked.

"No, I'll walk there, you wait here until I come back," Julius said with smile. Yes, that smiles. Sigmund knew that smile, every time Julius is about eliminates somebody. It's not an evil smile; it's more like a sad smile. Sigmund knew that Julius didn't like to take away someone's life.

Julius left the town and went by his feet to his home village. It took an hour and soon he saw the man that he knew long time ago. The man looked back at Julius and he welcomed Julius with a hug. "_Ah, Julius look at you, you look exactly like your father," _the man said. Julius could only laugh a little.

But soon that happy moment was gone when the man started to talk about Don Edelstini. _"I heard you became a Mafioso, Julius," _the man asked while walking up the hill.

"_Yes, how did you know?" _Julius asked the man back.

"_I have a friend there," _the man replied. Julius nod. Finally, they arrived at the top of the hill, which is the village. A bunch of men gather at the bar, with serious face, discussed about something. Julius and the man joined in and all the men became quite.

"_Gentlemen, this is that Don Vargas I talked about," _the man introduced Julius. Julius bowed and took off his hat. The men gave a small nod, then stood a man beside Julius.

"_We want you to do something for us," _the man spoke.Julius nod then gulped

"_Replace Don Edelstini with yourself, and then we will award you this whole village." _The man said. Julius widened his eyes in surprise.

"_Why?" _Julius asked.

"_Boy, you know he's a greedy bastard, we don't want him," _another man said.

"_In this deal, you and we got benefits. You seek revenge and we'll be free from him and this place is yours," _the man explained. At first Julius wanted to refuse the offer, but Don Edelstini killed his family and made the villagers suffer. So Julius agreed to the deal. Soon he carried his suite case to Don Edelstini's place, to find peace and seek revenge. This'll be quick.

_I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded any fanfics._

_Lack of inspiration is one the reason._

_I believe I owe you guys some fanfics (around 3 and now 2 left._

_Sigmund is Germania's human name base on internet._

_Enjoy._


End file.
